emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul
Paul is a character that appears exclusively in Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season. He briefly has a relationship with Emily, and at the end of the game, the player is giving the choice whether Emily should end up with him, Richard or Francois. Personality Paul is dependent and caring, but also very clingy. He proposed marriage to Emily after having known her for little over a month, and dating for a week. This eventually causes Emily to break up with him. In the end, he comes back to her, telling her that he no longer cares about marriage and only wants her. In the end, Paul is a sweet and loving individual, but he remains possessive and clingy, which causes many people (such as Francois) to be annoyed with him. Appearance Paul appears as a fair-skinned man with an average stature and physique. He has light brown hair and green eyes and wears large, square glasses. He also has a small goatee. He typically wears a blue sweater over a white button-up shirt similar to the one Francois wears in-game in Delicious 2, as well as dark blue jeans and brown shoes. When outside in the cold, he also wears a light purple scarf. History Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season Paul is working in the Snuggford Hotel as a cleaner when he meets Emily. He is immediately struck with Emily, and continuously flatters her and offers to help her out. At one point he tells her that he needs to take her company interview, but starts asking her rather personal questions, such as her favourite food and perfect date, and even if she has a boyfriend. At the end of the last day in Snuggford Hotel, Paul and Richard get into a fight about which one of them Emily should be working with during the renovation. Emily overhears them and gets angry. She says that she will be working with neither of them and basically tells them to fight it out among themselves. The next day she fumes to Francois about it, completely upset about being treated as a sexual object. He isn't too concerned and leaves Emily to it. A few days later, Paul shows up on the Snuggford Winter Fair to apologize to Emily, but two kids get upset over a snowball fight and Paul steps in to distract them. At the end of the day he tries to apologize again, but Emily tells him not to worry about it. Another day, the mailbox has fallen over and the Christmas cards are scattered all over the place, and Paul helps Emily pick them up. Francois tells Emily not to get Paul's hopes up since she isn't interested, after which Emily reveals that she does have a crush on Paul, much to Francois' disgust. Later, the mayor pronounces Emily the candle keeper at Candle Night - a holiday native to Snuggford where a couple lights up a candle, and if it doesn't go out before midnight, it means good luck for them. Angela, unaware of Emily's feelings, shows up with Paul, and announces that they are dating now. Emily is obviously distressed, but puts Paul's and Angela's happiness before her own. After having worked at the renovated Snuggford Hotel for ten days and ending her relationship with Richard, Emily comes to the ski slope to find Angela breaking up with Paul. Paul is heartbroken and bursts into tears at random moments during the day, after which Emily cheers him up. The two gradually grow closer. One day Paul is hit by a skier while picking a flower on the slope, and while Emily nurses him, they lose control and kiss. Paul treats Emily like a princess, doing romantic things for her like leaving roses with sweet notes all over the restaurant for her to find. He proposes marriage after a few days of dating her and Emily, shocked, tells him that she isn't ready. Paul is so shaken by her rejection that he runs off without another word. Disheartened, Emily calls Francois over to help her the next day, since Paul still hasn't returned. Emily is anxious about him all day, since he didn't tell anyone where he went. Francois repeatedly tries to cheer her up, but to no avail. Paul turns up at the end of the day, and Francois angrily confronts him about leaving Emily worried, but Emily tells him to be quiet and let Paul tell his story. Paul explains that he needed time to think it over, and came to the decision that he can't see it any other way. Emily then declares that it's better that they stop seeing each other. While Emily works at the ice rink at Mo's Farm, Francois tries to tell her several times that it's better this way and that she doesn't need any men in her life (except for him), but she's not so sure. On the last day, both Richard and Paul show up to declare their love for Emily and ask for another chance. The player may then choose who Emily should end up with. The two will then kiss (or embrace if Francois is chosen) and the earned fireworks will play. This choice doesn't really affect the outcome, since Emily is single again in Delicious: Emily's Childhood Memories. Onomatology Paul is a popular given name of Latin origin. It means 'small' or 'humble'. Trivia * During the ending credits of Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season, it is shown that 15% of the beta testers chose Paul at the end. He is tied with Richard who has 15% as well, and Francois comes out on top with 70%. * In Heart's Medicine: Season One, Paul's bandage can be found as an easter egg. * Based on the player's performance, the player can add Paul to Emily's wedding if his challenge is complete in Emily's Wonder Wedding. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Delicious